


Infinity

by catsaremyboyfriend



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Carina Is The Pink Girl, F/M, I promise, Less Stupid Than It Sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:05:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3140396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsaremyboyfriend/pseuds/catsaremyboyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Carina is the pink girl who worked for the Collector and died when she touched the purple Infinity Stone</p>
    </blockquote>





	Infinity

**Author's Note:**

> Carina is the pink girl who worked for the Collector and died when she touched the purple Infinity Stone

After his favorite daughter betrays him, after he loses yet another Infinity Stone and is left, bereft of family and treasure, she appears for the first time. Carina.   
Intangible and flickering, shrilly screaming, “I will no longer be your slave!” It’s the words of his soulmark, along his right forearm. He’d always assumed it would come from one of his daughters. It’s why he takes such care to make them perfect.   
She’s just a Krylorian, common as dirt. He recognizes an Infinity Stone in her, around her, though. She’s glutted with power, swollen and greedy with it, purple glowing in cracks under her skin. Beautiful. He tells her as much, and she vanishes with a laugh that’s on the wrong side of overjoyed. 

He’s a god, and so she is a goddess. All powerful and capricious, she does whatever she likes. He wakes to find her straddling him, giggling as she takes his mouth. Appears in the background at one of his conferences, pins him to his throne and bites at his neck.   
Fucks him every time he crosses paths with the Collector, frantic and vicious. He grasps hard at her hips and holds on best he can, awed for the first time in centuries.  
When he says she would be excellent as one of his daughters, she cripples him and disappears, yelling, “I have found my freedom, and you will not take it from me!” He dreams of her constantly as he’s healing.   
She breaks his fingers if he touches her without permission, saying, “You will touch me when I say you can,” so he makes a game of it, and she snaps his femur in half. It is nothing to a god. 

Sometimes she falls asleep with her body over his, and he splays a hand over the slim curve of her waist, feels her breathe. It’s strange to think of someone like them breathing. He’s never had to. It pleases him slightly, to have that over her.   
She’s so small, and the power eats through her like a cancer, makes her eyes go wild and her laughter giddy. He’s constantly reminded of the Phoenix Force the Terrans fear so much, all that power and freedom. He likes her like this, even as the hollows beneath her eyes grow more pronounced. 

He asks her to join him, once, while he’s still inside her. She snarls at him and leaves, destroys his most recently conquered planet. He watches the people burn and grins to himself. There are many planets. There is only one of her.

It takes years, but eventually he watches the power consume her and does not weep, because she would smirk and call him weak, and because they are gods. She opens her mouth and all that comes out is purple light. She puts a hand in his and her soulmark is glowing, too.   
“I have been free,” she finally manages to grit out as her irises turn a dark, ugly violet. He nods and she smiles, so beautiful. She shrinks in on herself, crumbling away until all he holds is dust.   
He tucks it away and stands, feeling sorrow sit heavy on his heart. But gods do not mourn. Gods do not weep. He watches his soulmark disappear and does so anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh yeah I don’t know where this came from I really don’t know and I just hate female characters being wasted like carina was so I did this with her and I hope its alright and that thanos isn’t all touchy feely. I really like bad guys who sorta think theyre good guys and pity themselves while having no mercy for anyone else it’s kinda my thing I guess this is pretty angsty so sorry about that it’s not my usual. I figured in this one that the infinity stone kinda infected her like it did jane foster so there was still a lot of power in it but also a lot in her and it destroys you I guess??? This isn’t very interesting or important sorry. It says that the purple gem gives the ability to travel through space and interfere with the motion of other objects, which is what she would want, endless freedom. if youre still reading im very impressed and im done now!


End file.
